Kelsey Ridzen
This article was written by JMWesley. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. * This article is apart of the JMW Continuity. "Be careful guys." -Twili Before Emerald City Incident Kelsey and her family had been living peacefully in Emerald City, like any other family would. Emerald City Incident Twili was caught in the T-Virus Outbreak of Emerald City with most of their group of friends. She wasn't much of the damsel in distress type, but James sure saved her quite a few times from the more advanced BOWs. She traveled with the gang, until they got separated in the Police Station, and met Julia, who had been raiding the weapons supply room. So, after they they trekked through the city until they got to a Helicopter, which they used to escape after beat Matt's final mutation. The Prison Island After the Emerald City Incident, her and the escapees of the city were forced underground, thanks to many attempts on their lives by assassians. As soon as they couldn't get a location, they started making mock attacks, saying things like: "We have your family, your brother, and etc." After a few days of this, she soon confronted them, and was taken by Tri-Cell to a secret prison island, which doubled as a research facility. She, along with another prisoner named Jacob Black, escaped the island, to another island nearby, and fought through it, then joined up with James when he finally caught up, and they all escaped together. Sons of Daylight Armaments "Ooh I like this." -Twili when she first saw the AR-7 "OW! MOTHER FUCKER! *clamps hands over mouth and blushes*" -After she fired her first Shotgun Kelsey uses a variety of weapons, but she prefers rifles and Revolvers. Sig P229: When the gang is about to leave the Hospital, James takes it from a dead cop, and gives it to her. Is chambered with the 9mm Luger/Parabellum round. H&K P9S : Twili's gun during the Prison Island. Is chambered with the 9mm Luger/Parabellum round. Glock 34: She gets this after the Prison Island, and it is her secondary firearm afterwards. It is chambered with the 9mm Luger/Parabellum round. FN Five-seveN: When forced to fight humans, Twili doesn't take chances with them having armor or not, so she picked out the FN Five-seveN just for the occasion. It is chambered with the 5.7x28mm round. Ar-7: Her backup rifle after the Prison Island, Twili invested in a rifle, and this was the first one she got. It is chambered with the .22 Round. Heckler and Koch SL-8: As time grew on, she realized that the AR-7 was rather weak, and she needed something with more stopping power, so, with help from James, she picked out the H&K SL8. It is chambered with the .223 round. Sako S75: Twili's main Sniper, as she much prefers the reloading style of it. It is chambered with the .30-06 round. (Not sure if this is true or not >_<) HK MP7A1: Her weapon she carries with her at all times since the Prison Island. Is chambered with the 4.6x30mm round. HK69: When going on missions, she always remembers to grab this, as Grenades work extremely well on Hunters. Fires 40mm Grenades Combat Shovel: After the Prison Island, she started looking into a melee weapon, and with suggestions from others, she decided on the Combat Shovel. Combat Knife: The weapon of last resort, she uses this when she absolutely has to, which is rare. Personality "I-I'm sorry." -After bumping into Ian on accident. Kelsey is a very shy girl, but after you befriend her she is a kind and sweet girl with a lot of imagination. Appearances Emerald City Outbreak: Prison Island: During the Prison Outbreak, Twili wears a dark pair of jeans, a dark blue turtle neck that is cut off at the elbow and she wears a pair of white sneakers. S ons of Daylight : She wears a bullet proof vest at all times, under her white T-Shirt, she has a pair of tan cargo pants. Street Clothes: She usually wears jeans with any kind of shirt, she usually has a sweatshirt on. Trivia "Boom, HEADSHOT! -Her favorite line when sniping. Kelsey is voiced by Dakota Fanning Along with James, Kelsey was the second biggest zombie nut in their group of friends. Gallery